battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huggable (BBG)
The ' Huggable' is a class in Battle Bears Gold featuring the Huggable as a playable character. The Huggable class was added in the initial v1.0 release along with the Soldier, Heavy and Demo class. The Huggable has both primary and secondary abilities for use, but mostly relies on its strong melee attacks. The Huggable has the highest base speed of any class, but has low health, having only 85 units, like the Assassin class. The Huggable uses its speed to get close to enemies in order to attack opponents with its melee attacks. A con to using a primary or secondary weapon is the player cannot switch between them while the weapon is recharging. This feature is unique to the Huggable and hence increases the player's reliance on the melee attacks. The Huggable has only one long-range weapon, the Headlights. Price to unlock: 1 Joule The modified Huggable is a safer version of the standard Huggable. Its quickness and uncanny melee strength makes it a serious threat up close and its unorthodox abilities make it unpredictable in combat. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Weapons The Huggable has both primary and secondary weapons - mainly to support its devastating melee attacks. Along with the Sniper, none of the Huggables secondaries do any damage. There are a total of 4 primaries, 4 secondaries and 6 different melees available, the highest among all classes. The following table contains basic information on the weapons. Click their names for more detailed descriptions and information. Primary weapons: Secondary Weapons: Melee Weapons: Skins Despite not having many different kinds of weapons, the Huggable has a whole bunch of different and unique skins. This following table contains all the skins that are - or have - been available for the Huggable. Click the skin's name for more detailed description and information. Equipment and statistics Health: 85 HP Coded forward speed value: 330 Equipment: Trivia *Originally, the Huggable cost 45,000 Joules, being changed to the current price in v.1.4 of 1 Joule. *It is possible to use the So Fly to get to areas no other class can. Players can take this advantage to hide from their enemy or ambush them. * The Huggable is the only class whose primary (excluding Double Rainbow!) and secondary weapons are not affected by Equipment+. *The BBG description says the Huggable has been modified to make a safer version of it, which means that it is probably a cyborg now, unlike the full-on-fleshy Huggable in the other Battle Bears games. *In Version 1.4, when a player entered the Space Oddity map as a Huggable they would instantly suicide. This was a common bug (now fixed). *The Huggable has improved its vocabulary in Battle Bears Gold, possibly due to the radio attached to its head. *The Huggable is one of two classes that does not have a backpack, but instead has a flag respective to the team color that only shows up in a match. The flag does not appear in the Gear Ups and Main Menu. *On Shortest Parsec, the Huggable is the only class that can reach the map's Easter Egg. *Three of the Huggable's primary weapons had the ability to kill the enemy even after after the Huggable died. Dying while performing So Fly would cause the Huggable to arc and continue its stream of damaging rainbows. Double Rainbow would continue to rotate and the Headlights continue to fire in a straight line, though sometimes it would aim at the ground, rendering it useless. These features were removed in the v2.2 update. Concept art Old Timey Huggable.png|Ole' Timey skin concept Category:Battle Bears Category:Classes Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Huggable (class)